Somos Parecidas
by toxic.secrets
Summary: Una conversación, todas las verdades. Dos personas se cuentan todo lo que piensan con total sinceridad la una a la otra.


**N/A: Ahí ahí ahí... este texto sufrio tantos cambios, tantas correcciones... Muchisimas... Me re costo y nunca hubiera pensado terminarlo asi, pero quedo muy bueno .**

**Traten de adivinar quienes son antes de que sea revelado y cuenteneme en sus reviews!**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Somos parecidas**

"Eres patética. Sabes que no engañas a nadie con ese fingido aire de superioridad, con tu porte elegante y distinguido. Estas vacía, siempre lo estuviste y siempre lo estarás. Eres solo una carcaza, naciste sin relleno, ¿o te lo quitaron?

Te lo quito ese hombre, ese ser despreciable, esa víbora. Pensándolo mejor, no se si es un hombre o una serpiente erróneamente reencarnada en el cuerpo de un ser humano. Pero tú no te quedas atrás.

El te uso, eso es cierto. El te hizo daño, eso es cierto. Pero ahora ya no hay nada más. Antes, aunque sea era atractivo, ni siquiera eso le quedó, y tu lo tomas como ejemplo."

"Tiene poder. Lo único que anhelo..."

"Sabes que no es así. Tú no quieres eso. Tú deseas con toda tu alma poder tener alguien que este ahí para ti, alguien que te quiera de verdad. Tu esposo es cruel, al igual que lo fue la vida contigo. Te hundes en tu propia desgracia, como las personas que alguna vez amaste, o creíste amar, tus creencias, tu sangre, tu linaje. Todo parece desmoronarse en el mismo instante en que lo tocas. Comes, pero no llegas a saborear nada, los alimentos se convierten en arena en tu boca, dejándote sedienta. Pero los líquidos que ingieres no logran saciar tu sed, ni siquiera los sientes bajar por tu garganta.

Todo es amargo, todo es agrio, todo y nada, porque estas agujereada en los más profundo, distorsionada, cambiada en esencia. Nunca lograrás lo que te propones. Las lágrimas no sirven, la pena no sirve. Ni siquiera el miedo o el poder sirven. El respeto no significa nada, la lealtad, la valentía... Puras palabrerías, el final siempre es el mismo. Morirás, y el mundo solo te recordará como una criminal, nada te salvará de eso."

"No es cierto. Soy uno de los pilares mas firmes de la causa que revolucionara el mundo mágico."

"No te mientas, no tergiverses la verdad para poder decir lo que tu quieres escuchar. Sabes perfectamente que solo te sostiene el recuerdo de aquella noche, que si no recordaras te parecerías aun mas a un inferi de lo que ya te pareces."

"¡El me rescato! EL MISMO"

"A ti y a 11 mas."

"El me quiere… El me necesita… Soy indispensable…"

"No te quiere, no te necesita y ya no eres indispensable. Nada te puede salvar. Tu vida no tiene sentido ni propósito. Una persona que encuentra placer en matar no es digna de vivir. Intentas quitarles la vida, la vida que nunca tuviste, pero eso no te la devolverá, menos que menos causar dolor y miedo a un grupo de personas indefensas. Tú ya no sientes dolor, pero eres vulnerable como una hoja caída a merced del viento. Débil como la presa del cazador más terrible: el terror.

El terror a que algun dia sepas a ciencia cierta que no le importas a nadie.

Bellatrix, ni los habitantes del infierno te envidian..."

"Tu dices que yo soy débil, pero si te miras al espejo verás reflejada a la persona que siempre temiste en convertirte. La misma mujer te mira desde aquel mundo irreal donde todo es perfecto... Pero bien sabes que nada lo es.

Tu vida siempre fue vana, estereotipada. Como hubiera sido la mía si yo no me hubiera opuesto. Te resignaste a tu destino como lo hace un animal viejo. Te tiraste a dejarte morir, porque otros te decían que era lo que debías hacer. No luchaste por tu sueños, razón por la cual yo tengo lo que tu más deseas aunque yo no sienta lo mismo por él. Pondría las manos en el fuego, estoy segura de que es verdad.

Siempre amaste a Rodolphus... Aunque el no lo haya hecho contigo, siempre lo hiciste. Fuera cruel o no fuera cruel. Reconozco aquel brillo en tus ojos, porque antes lo veía en los míos. Somos muy parecidas aunque no lo notes. Igualmente, ni siquiera antes de que estuviéramos alguna de nosotras dos comprometidas, te lanzaste a por el. Nunca tomaste ese riesgo, ni ningún otro.

Ninguna obtendrá lo que quiere, nunca... Porque esta prohibido, porque nunca se nos presentará la oportunidad siquiera. Porque no tenemos el valor de conseguirlo, porque aunque lo intentemos será en vano.

Pues que tengas un pulso no significa que estés viva, por dentro yace un cadáver, frío como el hielo y lleno de gusanos, con olor a podrido y casi sin carne en los huesos.

Narcisa, estas tan vacía como yo."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**N/A: Y? Sorprendidos? O no? Dejenme reviews! **

**Milena**

**Alias toxic.secrets**


End file.
